Undercover Missions
by DarkElements10
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco figure out how to pass the time while on a stakeout. Part of KillerVibeWeek2018 on tumblr.


**Undercover Missions**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary -** Caitlin and Cisco figure out how to pass the time while on a stakeout.

* * *

It was everything Cisco had dreamed of. Honestly, since he'd gotten his badge from the CCPD he wanted to do something out in the field like Barry and Joe did. Not as Vibe. Not as a meta, but as Cisco Ramon. When the time came that he had to go undercover as a police officer and do a stakeout, Cisco jumped at the chance and dragged Caitlin along with him.

"What am I going to do?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Other than watch you eat my pizza pockets all night?"

"First of all, they're _my_ pizza pockets, okay? I bought them. And second of all, you get to spend what should be an amazing night with me, while becoming one of Central City's finest." Caitlin still looked skeptical. Cisco turned his gaze to the ceiling, bobbing his head back and forth. "And I'll go to that stupid convention you're trying to get me to go to."

"It's not stupid," Caitlin defended herself. She was silent for a moment then finally relented. "Fine, I'll go with you."

So Cisco set about making it the best stake out he could. He filled his phone with game apps they could play, downloaded movies from Netflix, and got as many snacks as they could, ready for as much action as possible. And, he knew downtime was a thing, but God damn, he didn't know how _much_ down time went into it.

How did Barry and Joe stand it being trapped in a car for so long, staring at a building with nothing happening?

Caitlin tried to reassure him she was having a good time, but Cisco continued to cut her off, determining the next thing they were going to do would keep them preoccupied. Had he known it would result in them making out, he would've suggested it sooner. It was a last-ditch effort, really, just the suggestion that they played two-truths-and-a-lie which really didn't work out too much because they knew so much about each other.

Of course, that was something Cisco greatly enjoyed about their friendship. That he knew everything about her. Thus it stunned him when, as the game went on, and they started to confess more than lie when Caitlin said she felt she'd finally moved on from Ronnie and wanted nothing more than to love again.

"You're going to get that chance, Cait," Cisco murmured. "I know you will. And I know Ronnie would want you to, too."

Caitlin smiled softly. "You know, Ronnie was jealous of you."

At that, Cisco laughed loudly. "Me? Mr. Football star? Mr. Frat Boy? Mr. Universe—"

"—He never _actually_ tried out—"

"—There's no way he'd be jealous of me."

Caitlin nodded earnestly. "He was," she confessed. "When Ronnie and I first started to see each other, before we became official, he was jealous of you. He knew we were close friends, that you were my best friend, and was jealous of how close we were. Of how I could tell you anything, how we were always together. He said the one thing he wanted, out of our relationship, was that he wished it could be as good as it was as ours." She motioned between herself and Cisco.

Cisco started to laugh nervously, suddenly becoming hot under the collar. "I mean, that's so…that's a compliment…wow…is it getting hot in here or is it just…me?"

"'You know I could cool you down."

"No, that wouldn't help me right now."

"I only told you because—"

"It's part of the game, I know!" Cisco interrupted. He continued to laugh oddly. "You're supposed to say things that are true and things that are a lie and, haha, you really had me going there Cait." His laughter subsided, lips pulling into a frown. "You really had me going." He could feel Caitlin staring at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"The way you always do." Cisco did his best to stare out the car window. God when was something going to happen? Other than hearing what he'd always wanted to hear and knowing nothing would come of it. "Come _on!_ When's something going to happen?!"

"Cisco."

The way Caitlin said his name, filled with worry, nerves, and excitement, immediately grabbed his attention. He stiffened his muscles, tried to keep himself from turning to look at her. But he moved and found Caitlin's lips press against his. Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream. Cisco brought his hand down and grasped the badge that rested on his hip, pressed it into his palm until it hurt.

It was real.

Cisco removed his hand from his badge and cupped Caitlin's face in his hands, finally, _finally_ kissing her back. And they stayed in their embrace—for minutes? Hours? Days?—exploring their dormant emotions until–

" _Hello?!"_ Barry's voice broke through their communications, making them jump apart. " _Where are you guys?"_

"We're right here, Barry," Cisco replied. "We, uh, had a little trouble getting out systems back online." Caitlin shot him a look, making Cisco lower his voice to hiss. "Like you couldn't come up with something better?"


End file.
